


Peace Undone

by Bwormy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Gen, Human-Monster War (Undertale), Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwormy/pseuds/Bwormy
Summary: Long time ago Humans and monsters lived in peace ... but as we all know that peace came undone. It did not come undone perfectly or else no monster would of been left alive. These are the stories of broken peace and it's effects during the war.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The war did not start with the declaration. It started years ago with whispers, avoidance and mages. Mages only appeared recently, but our appearance was always the death toll for monsters. After all, we no longer needed their magic, right?

No, we will always need monsters and their magic or the mages will die out. Some of the other mages understand, some don't.

Today, I stand in a war council with my friend's dust on my hands, nodding and smiling at liars, murderers and the terrified. The dust should never of been spilt, but I have sacrificed a lot in my years infiltrating the war council, this is just another sacrifice.

"Monsters will lose." The leaders promise.

That is true but I have my own promise, one whispered to a life taken too soon "Monsters will not be destroyed."

I stand in a war council with a promise on my hands, lies in my smile and sacrifices weighing down my head. None which should of ever been necessary, but to prevent **genocide** it is necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

The lady with dark eyes, sat next to the resting man.  
She watched him, and queries "Why did you help that monster?"  
He watches the bustling camp.  
"Because, I can't let anyone suffer," he says "Even a soulless creature."  
"Soulless?"  
He glances up, his brown eyes meeting her green, and says. "You know how souls can only be seen at death or in a fight?"  
She nods, her lips tightly shut.  
"No monster soul has been seen in any circumstance, and without souls they can't have goodness, compassion, mercy and love."  
She crouches down, tilting her head, her teeth clenching her bottom lip.  
He takes a few moments, then explains "Souls allow us to feel the higher emotions. Monsters can only feel the emotions necessary to survive."  
He is quiet for a second.  
"Monsters try to copy our emotions, but they can't understand. Their version of love is how easily they can hurt others, with the more they can hurt people, the more **love** they have."  
The lady nods, blood welling up at her bitten lip, and stands.  
He looks back at the camp and watches people, people who understand love.


End file.
